Aerodynamic conformal nose cones reduce drag compared to non-conformal, dome-shaped nose cones, allowing a missile to fly faster and have greater range. Use of an aerodynamic conformal nose cone compared to a non-conformal, traditional spherical dome-shaped nose cone can increase range 50% or more. However, because a conformal nose cone is aspheric, it induces aberrations in reflected energy received through the conformal nose cone that change with the look angle of the missile. Such aberrations can make it difficult for a laser-designated missile to accurately steer toward a desired location based on reflected energy.